User blog:ImmaFatCake/Hollywood Arts High - Part 1
Hey everyone! So this is the first part of the HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH fanfiction! Enjoy! Hollywood Arts High - Part 1Edit 'Sikowitz Class'Edit Bell Rings *Sikowitz: Okay class! I have some good news!!! *Tori: What's up? *Cat: Hey Sikowitz? *Sikowitz: ... Yes Cat? *Cat: Should people go to the nurse when they accidently swallowed part of their necklace? *Beck: ... What? *Sikowitz: I suppose so. *Cat: Robbie? *Robbie: I'll take you. *Rex: Again?! *Robbie: Rex! *Cat and Robbie walk out* *Andre: So what's the news? *Sikowitz: We have not one, not two, but 3 new students today! *Jade: Ew. *Sikowitz: Don't be a gank, Jade. *Jade: *glares* *Sikowitz: Everyone, meet Cara, Thuc, and Jess! *Cara, Thuc, and Jess walk in* *Tori: Hi! *Andre: Hey. *Beck: Hey. *Sikowitz: New students, sit your butts to the chairs. *New sudents confused and creeped out a little, sit* *Jess: *Sits next to Jade* Is he always like this? *Jade: Pretty much. *Cara: Um... Sikowitz, right? *Sikowitz: Yes? *Cara: Why do you have a coconut? *Andre: Here we go again. *Sikowitz: Coconut milk gives me visions. *Cara: o_O Okay then. *Thuc: *Sits next to Andre* Visions? *Andre: Yeah... *Robbie: I'm back! ... Who are they? *Cara: ... *nervously* Hi... *Thuc: Hey. *Jess: We're new. *Robbie: Awesome. *Tori: Where's Cat? *Robbie: She's getting a ride to the hospital now. *Beck: Is she okay? *Robbie: She will be. Her brother's there too, so... *Trina: *runs in* Tori!!! *Tori: WHOA!!! What?! *Trina: I can't find my phone!!! *whines* *Tori: Is it in your backpack? *Trina: No! Come help me find it!!! *Tori: I'm in the middle of a-- hey! *gets dragged out by Trina* *Cara: Uh... *Jess: What was that? *Jade: That's normal around here. *Thuc: Wow. *bell rings* *Sikowitz: Class dismissed. *Andre: We didn't learn anything. *Sikowitz: Maybe next time! 'Hollywood Arts Main Hallway'Edit AT TORI'S LOCKER *Tori: Hey Cara! *Cara: Oh hey, Tori, right? *Tori: Yeah! Our lockers are next to each other! *Cara: Cool. By the way, how should I decorate mine? *Tori: Um.. tell me about yourself. *Cara: I like singing. *Tori: Is that why you got in? *Cara: Yeah. And I like drawing. *Andre: Need some inspiration Cara? *Cara: Yeah. *Tori: She likes singing and drawing. *Cara: Just performing in general. *Andre: Um... I got it! You can draw it so you are seeing with your eyes, the curtain opening up to the audience! *Cara: Oh, I see what you mean. Thanks! *Trina: Come on Tori! We're not done looking!!! *drags Tori off* *Tori: Hey! Uh, bye Cara! AT JADE'S LOCKER *Jess: Hey, Jade. *Jade: Why are you talking to me? *Jess: Um, could you help me with my locker? *Jade: Fine... what do you like? *Jess: I like rock music, skulls, black, horror movies-- *Jade: Are you trying to be me or something? *Jess: ... You like that stuff too? *Jade: Yes! Tell me more! *Jess: Well, okay. I like-- *Cat: Hi! *Jade: Hey. *Jess: Hi! *Cat: They got my necklace out of my asophogis. *Jade: Okay. *Cat: My brother tried to eat it. *Jess: ... Why? *Cat: My brothers pretty weird. *Jade: Hey Cat? *Cat: Whatty? *Jade: *hands fruit bar* Eat this. *Cat: Yay! Fruit bar! *walks off* AT BECK AND ANDRE'S LOCKERS *Thuc: Hey guys. *Beck: Hey man. *Andre: What's up? *Thuc: What should I do with my locker? *Beck: What do you do? *Thuc: I play guitar and drums. *Andre: Take guitar strings and a drum head and put them on your locker. *Thuc: Cool idea, thanks! *Robbie: Hey guys! *Beck: Hey Rob. *Thuc: Why do you have a puppet? *Robbie: He doesn't like being called a puppet! *Andre: That's Rex. *Rex: Straight up! *Thuc: Okay then. Bell Rings TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions